Eternal Sadness
by PrincessBlaize
Summary: Blaize, who is always sad, meets Jagger and they fall in love. But is their love true? Will Jagger tell Blaize his secret and be with her for all eternity? Read and Review
1. Blaize

**I made a big change to this chapter, so disregard everything that says (technically ____) okay :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Vampire Kisses, or anything in this story that you have heard of before. I do own Blaize, and Jodie.**

**This is an alternate first chapter for this story. Even though I said I wasn't going to make a new first chapter, I did. I'm a kid, I change my mind a lot.  
****PS I have some problems with past and present tense, I'm sure you will be able to tell throught the story.  
PPS I do not own Vampire Kisses, Ellen Schreiber does.**

Chapter1

_Ugh, I hate this place,_I thought as I brushed my long black and red hair. My mom, Jodie, and I have just moved to ths place I call Dullsville. We have only been here two days, but I already hate it. It is too boring.

I continued to brush my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. Every part os my face looked so alone and sad. My pale skin, my icy blue eyes, my black lipstick covered lips. Ever since my dad died when I was twelve, I've been sad.

I applied my black mascara and eyeliner. My Paramore CD was blasting.

In case you haven't already guessed, I am Goth. Black and red are my favorite colors.

I walked across my very spacious bedroom and laid on my bed. I don't understand why I just got dressed and put on makeup, there was nowhere to go, nothing to do.

When I was younger, before my dad died, I used to be pretty active. I used to do gymnastics and take self defense classes. I don't really want to do anything anymore.

I don't start school until Monday, which is tomorrow. My birthday isn't until Saturday, February 21.

Why did we have to move in the middle of the school year? I hate Jodie so much right now.

I hate her more than when she sent me to a shrink after my dad died. She thought it would be healthy for me to talk to someone about his death. She is a pediatrician, so she worries about my mental health.

We are rich because Jodie is a doctor, but with the house we have, you can barely tell. Downstairs is a bathroom, Jodie's bedroom, kitchen, family room, living room, dining room, and an exercise room.I have upstairs all to myself. There is only my bedroom and my bathroom.

I got tired of laying around, so I decided to watch one of my Dracula movies. I love vampires. I have always wanted to be a vampire, but I never told anyone until after my dad died. Everyone says they don't exist, but I know they do. One day I will become a vampire.


	2. School

Chapter 3

_Dullsville High_, I thought as I stepped out of Jodie's Porsche.

"Don't worry honey, you'll do great! I'll pick you up here at three," Jodie said as I began to walk away. I turned around and waved, then continued to walk silently. As I walked, I could feel people's eyes burning holes in the back of my head.

I had to go to the main office to get my schedule. My first class was English. The teacher made me introduce myself to the class.

"My name is Blaize Miller," I told the class. Almost everyone was staring st me like I was a freak.

I was wearing a red tank top, a black miniskirt, my combat boots, and my face was full of makeup. Almost everyone else was wearing boring pastel colors.

The teacher told me to sit next to Raven Madison. We were the only two people in the room with a sense of style I realized when he pointed to a girl wearing all black. We could pass for twins because we look so alike. The only things that were really different about us was our hair and eyes.

"Hello," she said as I sat next to her.

"Hi," I replied dully.

"Where did you move here from?" she asked me?

"New York," I replied.

"Wow, that's cool," she said before the teacher told us to stop talking.

Apparently, Raven and I are in all of the same classes. She told me to sit with her and her friends, Becky and Matt, during lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During lunch, when we went to go get our lunch, some blonde dude came up to me and Raven and started talking to us.

"Hey monster girl, I didn't know you had a twin," the dude said looking at me.

"Shut up Trevor, don't talk to her," Raven said

"I think she can speak up for herself. What's your name Goth Girl?" He asked me.

I hated when people called me 'Goth Girl.' "None of your business," I told him

"Fine, then I guess I will just have to call you Goth Girl all school year," and with that he walked away.

"Don't pay attention to Trevor, he's such a jackass. He's been bothering me since we were kids," Raven told me.

"Wow, that sucks," I said as we got our lunch.

When we sat back down, Raven started asking me questions. I hate answering questions.

"Do you like it here?" She asked.

"No."

"Me either. What type of music do you listen to?"

"Rock, heavy metal."

"Why are you so sad? Is it because you moved to the most boring place in the world?"

"I'm always sad. This world is not worth living in." I started to think about my dad. I wished she would stop asking me questions.

"Do you believe in vampires?"

This question shocked me. I looked at her. Her face was hard. She was serious. "Yes, do you?"

"Yes, ever since I was a little girl."

"Me too." I turned away from her and finished my lunch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Jodie was waiting for me when I got outside.

"How was your day?" She asked int hat perky voice when I got into the car.

"Fine," I replied.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yes."

"Do you like the school?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Sorry," she apologized.

The rest of the ride was silent.


	3. Plans

Chapter 4

It is Thursday, February 19. Only 2 more days until my 17th birthday. One more year closer to death.

"Good morning baby!" Jodie yelled when I came downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey," I said. I was still tired form 5 hours of restless sleep.

"Do you have plans today, tomorrow, or Saturday?

"Raven wants me to go to her house after school today."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's not far from school, we can walk."

"Okay, be back before nine."

"Fine."

"Do you want to go shopping for a birthday present tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Also, I want to take you to a club Saturday night. It's called the Coffin Club."

"Yo know I'm not old enough to go to a club."

"I'm sure you have a fake ID."

I almost smiled at that because it was true. In New York I used a fake ID all the time to sneak out and go to clubs. "Where is the Coffin Club?"

"In the next town over, it's not that far away."

"Cool, sounds kinda fun." I was a little excited, but I wouldn't let it show. I have not shown emotion in years, and I don't plan to now just because Jodie all of a sudden wants to bond with me.


	4. Guest

Chapter 5

"Are you ready to go?" Raven asked when she came to my locker at the end of school.

"Sure," I replied.

As we walked towards the exit, Trevor cut us off.

"What's up Goth Girls?" He asked.

"Get out of our way," Raven demanded.

"Not without a kiss first," he said.

"Oh, bite me Trevor," Raven said and we pushed pass him.

He grabbed my arm . I spun around faster than I thought I could and punched him in the nose. "Don't touch me!" I yelled. I was strong because I worked out, but that punch hurt my hand. He started yelling and his nose started bleeding.

We walked to Raven's house quietly, until Raven asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't want him to touch me," I said simply.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When we got to her house, I met her parents and her brother. They seem a little annoying.

We went up to her room, and that was when the questions started.

"Your birthday is Saturday, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Jodie is taking me shopping and to this place called The Coffin Club. Have you been there?"

"Yes. Do you have a fake ID?"

"Yes."

"Your mom knows?"

"Yes. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"That was random, but yes."

"I was just wondering, because, I always see you scribble _**'Raven + Alexander Forever' **_on your books.

"We met last year, and we are madly in love. He lives in the mansion on Benson Hill. We actually have a date tonight.

"That's cool."

We talked some more, and them around 5:00 pm, for some reason, I really wanted to go home. So, I walked home by myself.


	5. Presents

Chapter 6

It is Friday and Jodie and I are at the mall. How do they not have a Hot Topic in this stupid mall? Where does Raven get all of her clothes from?

Jodie told me that I could get anything I wanted. Since she was a doctor, we were loaded. Last year I told her, for my 16th birthday I wanted a car, but that didn't happen.

Since there were so few stores I could get clothes from, I only got a few pieces of jewelry, and some sexy, black, leather boots.

"Thank you," I told Jodie when we were leaving the mall.

"Your welcome baby. I just want to get you anything your heart desires. Anything to make you happy I also have a surprise for you."

I know Jodie wants to make me happy and bond with me, but I also know she knows how much I hate surprises.

When we got home, I was expecting Jodie to park her car in the garage, but she didn't.

I was getting my two bags out of the car, when Jodie asked, "Do you want to see your surprise?"

"Okay, sure."

She oped the garage door, and I was so shocked at what I saw, I dropped both my bags.

It was a black Mustang Convertible. I stared at it in awe.

"Happy Birthday!" Jodie yelled. "I know it's not your birthday yet, but it's only tomorrow and I wanted to get you the best present. Most parents get their daughters cars when they turn 16, but I wanted to wait. Also, you have your license now, so you can drive it whenever you want!"

Jodie was so excited about a car she was giving me. The car was beautiful. It was black, with red interior. She even got the license plate to say BLAIZE M. To top it off, there was a big red bow on the top of it.

After my shock wore off, Jodie asked, "Do you love it?"

"Yes."

Jodie then came over and hugged me, and for the first time in about five years, I hugged her back.


	6. Coffin Club

Chapter 7

It is Saturday, my birthday. Jodie said we would leave our house at 6:00 pm and hopefully get to the Coffin Club around 8"00 pm.

I spent the day at Raven's house. She freaked out when she saw my car. I left at 5:30pm.

Jodie told me to drive to the club. The neighborhood is way cooler than Dullsville. I can't remember the name of the town, so I'll call it Hipsterville.

There was a long line at the club. I didn't know there could be so many Goths in one town. When I showed the guard my ID, he looked me up and down.

I was wearing a red tube top that came up to my belly button, a black miniskirt, my new boots, skull earrings, a skull necklace, red lipstick, black eye shadow, and my hair was out,

"You're 22? You don't look a day over 17," he said.

I started to get nervous. "Botox," I said without thinking.

"That makes sense," he said handing me back my ID.

When we got inside, Jodie and I ordered Strawberry Daiquiris. Mine was nonalcoholic, of course. Jodie agreed to let me dress like this if I wouldn't get drunk.

Jodie told me to come and dance, ut I really didn't feel like it. She started dancing and ralking to some people.

I always said that I would never take Jodie to a club because she was too old. She is 44, bet she is actually very active and pretty. She doesn't look a day over 30. I see where I get my good looks from.

I was sitting at the bar when a gut came up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"What," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else. You look very much like a girl I know," he apologized.

This guy was actually very good looking. He was pale, with white hair, and the tips were dyed red. He also had one green eye and one blue.

"Would this girl happen to be Raven Madison?" I asked half kidding.

He looked at me weirdly and replied, "Yes, how do you know Raven?"

"We go to school together. How do you know Raven?"

"I met her here. What is your name?"

"Blaize, Blaize Miller," I told him. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. It's like they are hypnotic.

"My name is Jagger Maxwell," He told me, not looking away.

After about a minute, I looked away and took a sip of my drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" he asked me.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a club? How old are you?"

"I'm 18, and you?"

"I'm 17, and it's nonalcoholic."

"Would you like to dance?"

"Whatever," I said as he led me to the dance floor. I only agreed so he would stop talking, but of course, he kept talking.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"New York, but I just moved to the next town over."

"Do you like it there?"

"No, it's too boring. It's Dullsville."

"I was thinking about moving there. Maybe I'll see you."

"Maybe. Where are you from?"

"Romania."

That got me interested. "That's really cool."

"Do you ever smile?"

Now I was pissed. I hate it when people asked that question. "No, I don't."

I started looking around for Jodie. I saw her surrounded by people, talking. I walked over to her, leaving Jagger.

"I want to leave," I told her.

"Okay." She grabbed her purse and we left. I couldn't help feeling that someone was watching me.


	7. Tears

Chapter 8

"How was the Coffin Club?" Raven asked before school on Monday.

"It was okay."

"Did you meet anyone interesting?"

"No one too interesting, but I did meet some dude who said he was from Romania. I can't remember his name though."

"Oh, okay."

I didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to her, so we started walking to class.

Trevor cut us off before we could get to the classroom. There was a bandage on his nose. I think I broke it when I punched him.

"How was your birthday Goth Girl?"

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"A little birdie told me. How about a kiss? That could be a birthday present from me to you."

"Fine, close your eyes," I told him.

As he closed his eyes, Raven and I ran to class. He was standing in the middle of the hallway, with his eyes closed, looking like a freak.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is lunchtime now and we are eating.

"Would you like to meet Alexander?" Raven asked me randomly.

"Um . . . okay. When, where?"

"Friday, at 8:30pm at the cemetery."

"Okay. I've never been to the cemetery. In fact, I haven't been to ta cemetery since . . . never mind." I looked away and felt like I was going to cry. After my dad died, for about a month, I cried myself to sleep, then I never cried. Just like I have never smiled or showed any kind of emotion accept anger or despair.

"Come with me," Raven said suddenly.

She got up and I followed her. We were headed toward the exit of the cafeteria. The woman at the door asked us where we were going.

"We have to go to the bathroom," Raven told her.

"When we got to the bathroom, I asked Raven, "Why are we here?"

"Why are you so sad or angry?"

"Because I have no reason to be happy."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Are you my friend?"

"Yes, but-"

"If there is something wrong, or bothering my friends, then I kinda want to know if there is anything I can to do help."

"You can't help! I've been like this since I was twelve. Since my dad died." I burst into tears.

"Please don't cry," Raven said as she came over and hugged me.. She reminded me of Jodie right now. Jodie always used to hug me when I cried.

When I was able to stop crying, I continued to talk. "He had Leukemia. He seem okay until I turned 12. He was in the hospital a lot. Then he just died. He always made me smile, made me laugh. Then when he died, I stopped smiling, stopped laughing. For a while, I was sad, I used to cry myself to sleep. Then I was mad, mad at the world for taking my dad away from me. I have no real reason to be happy."

"I'm so sorry," Raven said.

"Don't be," I told her.

I looked in the mirror and realized I looked terrible. All of my makeup was smudged from tears. After my makeup was fixed we went back out to the cafeteria.


	8. Cemetery

Chapter 9

It is Friday, 7:30 and I am going to be meeting Raven soon. I decided to change my clothes since it gets so much colder at night around here. I put on my black skinny jeans, short that says BITE ME and my combat boots.

I listened to music until 8:15, I didn't feel like driving, so I decided to walk to the cemetery. I felt like someone was watching me.

"Blaize," I heard someone when I was about ½ way to the cemetery. I turned around and saw a shadow, then one green eye and one blue.

"Hey dude's who's name I can't remember."

"It's Jagger" he said stepping into the light of the street lamp.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

"I told you I might be moving here soon."

"I didn't think you meant this soon." I looked at my watch, it is already 8:25 pm. I am going to be late, I hate being late for anything.

"I have to go, I'm meeting a friend, and I'm already late," I told him.

"Wait, I want to see you again."

"Call me, my cell number is 646-532-2305." I started walking away as I said it. I didn't know if he heard me, or he'll remember my number, but I didn't feel like worrying about it, nor did I really care.

When I got to the cemetery, the gate was locked, so I decided to try out some of my old gymnastics moves. I jumped up and grabbed the top of the gate. Then with all of my strength, I swung myself backwards so I was doing a handstand. I did a back flip and landed perfectly on my feet.

"Not bad," I heard Raven say from behind me.

"Thank you," I said. I didn't think she was behind me.

"Sorry I'm late, I just ran into a guy I met at the Coffin Club. So, where's your boyfriend?"

"Over here, follow me." She led me past s couple of tombstones to a cool looking monument. There was a guy standing next to the monument. He was really hot..

"Hey," Raven said to the guy. "Alexander, this is Blaize, Blaize, this is Alexander."

We said hi to each other and them there was an awkward moment of silence.

"So," I finally said, breaking the silence, "Alexander, where are you from?"

"Romania," he replied.

"Cool," Now I know two people from Romania.

"Why are we in a graveyard?" I asked.

"It's the coolest place in town," Raven said.

"Also this is my grandmother's monument," Alexander said.

"I don't happen to find graveyards cool." I looked down at the ground. I had wanted to meet Alexander, but being in a graveyard was now creeping me out. I want to leave.

As if reading my mind, Raven said, "You don't have to stay if you don't like it here. We can hang out in school on Monday.

I looked up at her. Raven was so understanding. "Thanks," I said as I turned and walked away.


	9. The Call

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday like it said I would on my website, but I went to a party and by the time I got back home, I was really tired.**

Chapter 9

I'm bored on Saturday night. This is pathetic. Raven's busy with Alexander, Becky's busy with Matt, Jodie went to the hospital she works at to do some volunteer work, and I am home alone.

I had already driven around aimlessly, worked out in our exercise room, and listened to all of the songs on my iPod Touch. There is nothing left to do.

I searched the channels on tv for something to watch. When I reached channel 142, my iPhone rang. It was a blocked number, so I didn't answer it. It rang again when I reached channel 302, then 534. Who calls someone 3 times and doesn't leave a message? The fourth time the person called I answered.

"Hello," I practically yelled.

"Hi Blaize, it's Jagger."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Do you want to go out?"

This surprised me. "You barely know me.

"That doesn't mean I don't like you."

I was bored, so why not let some dude take me out. "What do you want to do?"

"Take you to the movies."

"Fine, I live on 10 Grayson Way. Pick me up in an hour." I hung up before he could respond,

I am going on my first date. What am I going to wear? I started running around my room trying to find something to wear.


	10. Midnight

**Sorry it took me longer than I wanted to, to update. This week has been crazy. Also, I know my chapters are short, but I promise to make them longer.**

Chapter 11

I finally settled on something to wear, black skinny jeans, a red halter top, and a black leather jacket.

The movie theaters in Dullsville did not have metal detectors, nor did they check your bags, so in my purse, I had my mace, and in my pocket was a small switch blade. In case Jagger was a psycho, at least I had some way of protecting myself. The fact that I was a good fighter helped too.

I called Jodie to tell her that I would be going out. She told me to be back at 1:00 am. What did she think I would be doing? Driving across the country? It was only 7:30 pm when I called her.

At 8 o'clock sharp, I heard a car pull up in front of my house. It was a vintage hearse. What's up with people and things having to do with death? I am not getting in that.

"Hi," he said to me as I came outside.

"We're taking my car," I told him as I started walking towards my garage.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said with a sly smile on his face.

I stopped and turned to face him. "Nothing makes me happy," I growled. Then I kept walking.

When we got to my car, I threw him my keys, "You drive." I really don't feel like driving. _Since he wants to make me happy so much, he won't mind._, I thought. He looked at me, then I got in on the passenger side.

When he got in and started the car, he asked me, "Why do you want me to drive your car?"

"Ugh, because, **I **don't feel like driving," I replied.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

When we got to the movie theater, there was hardly anyone there, but the few people that were there, stared at us like we were freaks. Jagger got us tickets to see the movie Midnight.

We got popcorn and drinks, then went into the theater. Apparently this movie is not very popular because besides us there were only two other people. The other people were sitting is the front, to the left, so we sat in the back, to the right.

The movie was about vampires, of course. In the middle of the movie, Jagger put his arm around me. He is very cold. I looked at him, then totally random, out of no where, he kissed me. If he wasn't such a good kisser, I would have slapped him and called him some not so nice names.

As the kiss dragged on, neither one of us pulled back. I was happy. Jagger is the first person in a long time to make me happy. As we finally pulled away from the kiss, I could fell myself blushing, and there was a big, goofy smile on my face.

I've never been so happy.

Oh. My. Goth.

I have a crush on Jagger Maxwell. I guess I didn't need my switch blade.


	11. Walk

**Chapter 12**

I woke up this morning in a good mood. I wanted to see Jagger again. Last night he gave me his cell phone number.

At noon I called, no answer. At one o'clock I called, no answer. At three o'clock I called, still no answer. Is Jagger avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Around six o'clock, it got dark and around six thirty, Jagger called me.

"I called you earlier," I said, clearly upset that it took him this long to call back.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was awake all night, so I was asleep."

"Why were you awake all night?" I asked confused.

"I was thinking about you," he said sweetly.

I giggled. "How sweet," I cooed. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought. I'm giggling, smiling. And saying stupid, sappy things like _How sweet_. Am I losing my mind?

Before I could figure that out, Jagger asked, "Would you like to go out again?"

"Sure," I replied, "pick me up in a half hour." We hung up.

I had to call Jodie at work again to tell her I was going out. Because it is Sunday, she said to be back at 10:30 pm.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

Jagger got to my house at exactly 7:00 pm. Apparently he walked, because his car is not here.

"Hi," I said as I came out of the house.

"Hey," he said to me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just for a walk."

"Oh...okay." This is weird, if I wanted to walk, I could have gone on our treadmill.

After about 5 minutes of apparently aimless walking, Jagger looked into my eyes and said, "Let's go to the cemetery."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "No," I said sternly.

"Why not? You don't like the cemetery?" He looked a little annoyed.

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time," he told me.

We continued to walk and I told Jagger everything. About my dad dying, why I'm always sad, why I refused to get in his car, and why I won't go to the cemetery. The whole time, he listened. I actually did not cry this time. I am stronger than that.

"I'm sorry," Jagger said to me when I was finally done talking.

"Don't be," I told him. "I don't need sympathy. I don't need people to feel sorry for me."

We continued to walk in silence until we came across small park. It had a few swings, a jungle gym, and a few benches. We sat on one of the benches. Jagger held my hand while we sat.

"So," I said casually, "I've poured my heart out to you, now tell me about yourself."

"Alright. I have one sister, Luna, one brother, Valentine. I moved to America about a year ago."

The whole time he was talking, I listened and stared into his hypnotic mix matched eyes.

We walked back to my house when he stopped talking. He is way more boring than me. He is a normal teenager. As far as I know, he has a good life.

At my house, we stopped at my front gate, and I said, "Goodnight."

Before I could walk away, Jagger kissed me. He kissed me with passion. When he pulled ack, I giggled, and blushed so much.

I walked to my door and heard Jagger say goodnight, but when I looked back, he was gone.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

Jagger's POV

I can't believe I'm falling in love with that human. That was not the plan. The plan was to kill her because she reminded me of that little pain in the ass, Raven.

She is not much like Raven. She is much prettier when you compare them. She is smart and very strong-willed. I still can't believe that she refused to go to the cemetery with me. She is also very depressed. Even when she smiles, I can see how hurt she is on the inside. I wish all of her pain and suffering would just go away. I don't think I am the right person to make all of that pain go away. I might hurt her more, and I don't want that to happen.

**I know Jagger is a little OOC, but I like him this way.**


	12. Happy

**A lot of this chapter is dialouge.**

**Chapter 13**

I woke up in a very good mood.

"Good morning honey," Jodie said cheerfully. She was cooking.

"Good morning mom," I exclaimed sounding perky.

She froze. "Did you just call me mom?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean, you are my mother, and I love you."

"Are you on drugs?" She asked. "Did you take anti-depressants again?"

"No, I'm just happy.."

She came over and felt my forehead. "You don't have a fever, are you hallucinating?"

"I think I'm in love."

"I think you are going crazy. Go back to bed, you are going to the doctor later."

"You are a doctor, and I promise you, I'm fine and not on drugs."

She looked at me for a few seconds. "Alright, go sit down so you can eat breakfast."

I obeyed.

"So, who is this boy? Where did you meet him" and how old is he?"

"His name is Jagger, I met him at the Coffin Club and he is 18. Just because I'm happy, doesn't mean I like to answer questions."

"Okay, sorry," she said and continued to cook.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

Today is a beautiful day. Even though it is March, it is incredibly warm

At my locker, Raven came up to me. "Hey," she said.

I closed my locker, "Good morning." I was smiling and she was looking at me weirdly. "Let's go," I said. We began walking to class. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Raven stopped walking. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You're happy."

"So, am I not allowed to be happy?"

"Are you on drugs?"

"Ugh, you sound like my mom."

"Your _mom_? I've never heard you call her _'mom_.'"

The bell rang.

"We'll talk later," she said as we walked into the classroom.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

as soon as the bell rang for us to go to lunch, Raven pulled me into the bathroom, and practically shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm in love," I said simply.

"What?!?! With who? Where did you meet him? How old is he?"

Just then, two girls came into the bathroom.

"I'll tell you later," I told her.

Raven was constantly asking me questions throughout the day, and I kept saying that I would tell her later, but I never did.

**I'm sorry everyone. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but when I was about halfway done, I could not think of anything to write. I had to rip up a page and start that part over. BOO HOO, I have writer's block. :(**


	13. More Tears

**My writer's block is over, YAY! I really tried to make this chapter longer.**

Chapter 13 (14 technically)

It is Friday and, amazingly, I have been able to avoid Raven's nagging questions all week. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Maybe I should just answer her questions...maybe not. It's too fun to not answer the questions.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

"Good morning Blaize," Jodie said. I have decided to stop calling her 'mom' because it freaked her out.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Jodie asked.

"Yeah, Jagger is taking me out."

"You really like Jagger, don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. I love him," I told her.

"Well, love is a strong word sweetheart. Does he love you?" She asked.

"I believe so, I have to go. I'm going to be late for school."

I went out of my house to my car. I'm assuming Jagger loves me. He said he liked me, but I've never heard him say he loved me.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

Lunch. Luch is the best time of the school day. The time to be away from annoying teachers and hard work.

At least lunch is supposed to be the beat part of the day. It isn'r if you have to play 20 Questions: Raven Edition everyday.

"At least tell me his name Blaize," Raven begged.

"You know what? I'll let you guess. When he first met me, he thought I was you. He has pale skin and white hair."

"Claude?" Raven guessed.

"No, and who the hell is that? Never mind. The tips of his hair are white, and he has one green eye and one blue," I hinted.

"Jagger?!" Raven said.

"Yes," I replied.

"No, it can't be Jagger," Raven said shocked.

"Well, apparently it can be, because it is. What's wrong with Jagger?" I asked.

"Jagger is evil! He tried to kill me," Raven exclaimed.

"What are you talking about. Jagger is one of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"He's dangerous Blaize," Raven said.

"I like danger, Raven," I responded.

"You don't know what he's capable of," Raven warned.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," I replied.

"I doubt you'll listen to me, but I'm telling you this for your own good. Stay away from him Blaize," Raven said softly.

"You're right, I won't listen to you," I said coldly.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

7:55 pm. Jagger would be here any minute.

The conversation I had with Raven earlier kept replaying in my mind. My heart was telling me to trust Jagger, but my mind was telling that what Raven said was true. This is a love crisis, so my heart won.

I went outside to wait for Jagger. Right on time, he pulled up in front of my house.

"Hi," I said as he got out of the car.

"I have to talk to you Blaize," he said.

"Okay, talk."

"I can't go out with you," he said sadly.

I felt my heart drop. "What do you mean? You can't go out with me tonight, or ever?"

"Ever," he replied.

"Why," I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Reasons I can't tell you right now. I am so sorry, I hope you understand."

"Understand?! You are breaking up with me and not even telling me why! There is nothing to understand," I yelled.

"Blaize-"

"I should have listened to Raven. I thought you liked me, maybe loved me, but I know now that that's not true."

"Blaize please-"

"Shut the hell up you stupid bastard! Just get the hell away from me." I walked back to my house.

As soon as I heard his car pull away, tears started flowing out of my eyes like a river.

I went back outside to my car and got in. The clock said 8:11 pm. I pulled out of my driveway and burned rubber. I drive as fast as I could.

I have a long drive ahead of me.

**Oh, where could she be going? Things to ponder.**

**I know where she is going, but do you? Take a guess and leave a review.**

**Go to my profile to find out when I am going to update.**


	14. Truth

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR, SO EVERYONE BETTER BE HAPPY.**

Chapter 14 (technically 15)

I have been driving for four hours. I only stopped once about an hour ago to get gas for my car.

Jodie has not called me yet. I suppose she assumes that I am still out with Jagger.

Tears were falling freely down my cheeks. I have been crying on and off constantly. My mascara and eye liner are smudged, so there are black streaks going down my cheeks.

I still have a few more hours of driving to go.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

New York City. The city that never sleeps. 7 hours away from Dullsville. The place I was born and raised in. I missed it so much, and now I'm back.

I stopped at a flower shop and bought a dozen roses.

My phone had been ringing constantly. It was either Jodie or Raven every time. I'm not in a good enough mood to talk to anyone right now.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

I drove up to Middledale Cemetery. I parked my car in the small parking lot. The sun was just beginning to rise.

I grabbed the roses and my purse and walked across the large cemetery to my father's grave.

After about 15 minutes of walking, I finally found it.

"Hi daddy," I said and placed the roses in front of the headstone.

I had stopped crying before I got to the flower shop, but tears were flowing down my cheeks now.

I got down on my knees in front of the headstone and bowed my head.

"I miss you so much daddy. Why is my life so terrible? Does the world just not want me to be happy?"

I started sobbing heavily, and tears were falling onto the roses.

My phone started ringing . . . again. I looked at it. It was Jodie. Maybe she thought I was kidnaped or I died. I turned my phone off and put it back into my purse.

"I don't want to cry anymore daddy. I want someone to love me."

I just sat there for what seemed like hours. Apparently it was. I saw many people come and go. Eventually the sun began to set.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

The cemetery would be closing soon. It had been dark for at least an hour, I don't really know. I began to lose track of time hours ago.

I heard something behind me. I hope it's someone coming to kill me and end all of my suffering.

"Blaize?" I heard the person say. It was a girl. She put her hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her.

It was Raven. "Are you okay?" She asked.

I couldn't find the words to describe how I was feeling, so I simply shook my head no.

"Where are your car keys? I'm going to take you home."

I handed her my purse and she helped me to my feet.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"Jagger," was the only word that I could think of.

"Did he hurt you?" She asked, clearly concerned.

I nodded my head yes.

"Where?" She asked.

I placed my right hand over my heart.

"He broke your heart?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Did that son of a bitch break up with you?" She asked.

I nodded again in response. Why was she getting all worked up? I'm the one with serious emotional problems.

We reached my car. "I cold kill that bastard for putting you through this-"

"RAVEN!" I shouted. She looked at me surprised. "Please, shut up."

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

After an hour of silent driving, Raven said, "you look tired, should we stop somewhere to sleep?"

"I guess we could go to a hotel or something, have my credit card with me," I replied. I was actually starting to feel tired, since I haven't slept or eaten in 36 hours.

"Alright," Raven said. She also looked exhausted.

"How did you know where I was?" I asked.

"Your mother called me and asked if I saw you. I told her no. she was really worried about you. I asked her if there were any place you might be. She said the Coffin Club, or the cemetery. I asked her if there was anything I could do to help find you. She said I could go to the Coffin Club, but I preferred to come here."

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble," I said.

"It's okay, I've never been to New York City before. Also, I called your mother earlier, we're both happy that you are okay."

"How did you get here?" I asked remembering that she was driving **my** car.

"I took a train," she replied.

"A train? That's like a 10 hour ride. It took me about 7 hours to get here while I was driving," I said surprised.

"I enjoyed the ride, even though I slept through most of it," she said with a small smile.

We stopped talking, and within 20 minutes, we found a hotel to stay at.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

We woke the next day at 11:00 am. We checked out of the hotel and ate breakfast. I was starving since I hadn't eaten anything is like 2 days.

After breakfast, we got back on the road. I was driving.

The rest of the trip would take no less than five hours if there was no traffic.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

After about 2 hours of listening to music, and terrible traffic, I decided to actually talk.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked. "I can't take anymore of your silence."

"Well, I know you don't like to answer questions, and I know you are nit in a good mood, so I didn't want to say anything," she explained.

"Oh...do you think I deserve my life?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, I have a few good friends, like you. I have Jodie. But I lost my dad, the man that I loved, and I'm never happy. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. Your life isn't that bad. It could be worse," she said, obviously trying to make me feel better, but not succeeding.

"Look at your life. You have two parents, a brother, and boyfriend. And they all love you. I would do anything to have your life."

She didn't say anything.

"He didn't even tell me why he was breaking up with me," I told her.

"He didn't?" She looked surprised.

"No. His words were: 'I can't see you anymore for reasons I can't tell you right now. I hope you understand.' What the hell is there to understand? He broke my heart and didn't tell me why."

"I think I know why he broke up with you," Raven said slowly.

"Really? Why?" I asked, a little bewildered.

"Because he is a vampire."


	15. Climb

**Once again, I really tried to make this chapter longer. There is only one more chapter after this, so enjoy!! :)**

**Chapter 15 (16 technically)**

We were on the highway, so I swerved to the right, dodging cars, to the shoulder of the road.

I looked at Raven menacingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Raven screamed.

"Don't screw with me right now. I'm not in a very good mood," I said darkly.

"I'm not screwing with you. Jagger really is a vampire...and I see you're not sad anymore," she said.

"I've learned that if you're sad you care more, and if your mad, nothing matters. Don't try to change the subject. How would you know if he was a vampire?" I said.

"Have you ever seen him during the day?" Raven asked.

"No," I replied.

"Did he ever mention being allergic to garlic?"

"No, but my cousin is allergic to garlic and she's not a vampire."

"Look at his skin, his eyes, his teeth," she went on.

"I have looked at him. We're pale, my eyes are different. They look like lapis lazuli, not many people's eyes do. And what about his teeth?"

"He has fangs," she said softly.

"What?? Did you like examine his mouth or something?" I asked getting mad and annoyed.

"Why are you defending him? He broke your heart and tried to kill me?" She asked frustrated.

"I'm not defending him, it's just...you're not making any sense," I responded. I grabbed a strand of my hair and started playing with it.

"He tried to turn me," she said softly and slowly.

"What?" I said equally soft.

"In a convenant ceremony," she said.

I started laughing hysterically, which os weird for me, and pulled back onto the road.

"Do you understand how stupid you sound? I really don't believe you," I informed her.

"You don't have to, just ask him."

"I never want to see or talk to that bastard ever again," I growled.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

"Blaize!" I heard Jodie yell.

It was hard to see her running towards me since it was 10:00pm.

She came up to me and hugged me tightly. I could tell that she was crying.

"Thank God you're okay," she said.

Then she let me go and slapped my face, hard. I guess I deserved that. She was probably really worried about me.

"What the hell were you thinking? I was so worried about you," she yelled at me.

I looked at the groung. "I don't know what I was thinking," I said softly.

"Well, it's okay, as long as your safe and home," she said.

She looked over my shoulder at Raven. She insisted she go home with me, in case I tried to flee to another state again.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home Raven," she said.

"No problem Ms. Brooks," Raven replied.

"Do you need a ride home?" Jodie asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I'd rather walk," she said.

"Okay."

Raven came up to me and gave me a hug. I couldn't stay mad at Raven. I hugged her back.

"Be careful," she told me, then started to talk away. She looked ver her shoulder, said goodnight, then disappeared around the corner.

(0~0~0~0~0~0)

The last few days have been really boring.

After I told Jodie what happened between me and Jagger, she suggested I stay home for a few days.

Raven has been bringing me my missed homework and schoolwork. Jodie has to teach it to me, because Raven is really a horrible teacher.

It is well past midnight right now, but I can't sleep.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my window. I pulled back the black curtain to look out the window.

It is a clear night. The stars and the moon look really pretty.

I look to the right of my window. There was a large oak tree. I need some fresh air I haven't left the house in like, 5 days.

I opened my window. The tree was only about three feet away.

I leaned out the window and grabbed onto a large branch. I pulled myself out of the window and onto the branch.

It was a little difficult because I was tired. I was also wearing a black nightgown that barely came up to my knees, and no shoes.

I managed to climb up to the highest branch that could support my 120 pound body.

I laid down on the branch and looked up at the stars through the leaves.

It is so peaceful tonight. I don't know why, but being alone in the dark usually seemed to calm me. It made me feel at peace, at least for a little while.

I started to get cold and even more tired after about fifteen minutes.

I slowly climbed back down the tree, which was a lot harder than going up. I'm like a cat, climbing up trees is easy, but going down is not my forte.

I got to the branch that was at the same level as my bedroom window.

I heard a small click and looked to me right. There was a bat in the tree.

I always found bats interesting. It was cool that they could fly. This bat was different. It was looking right at me. Aren't bats supposed to be blind?

Even though it was dark, I could still tell that this bat had one green eye and one blue.

I looked back at my window and tried to grab it. It was too far and I couldn't reach it. I moved a little closer and tried again. I fingers barely touched it.

"I am starting to feel more and more like a cat stuck up a tree," I murmured to myself.

I looked back to see to see that the bat was still there, looking at me.

I was getting really cold and starting to shiver. Why didn't I put on pants and shoes to climb a tree? That was really stupid. Also, it's March, shouldn't it be getting warmer?

I moved closer to the window and jumped.

I was able to grab onto the window, but I couldn't find the strength to pull myself up.

'_Wow,'_ I though to myself. _'Why do I feel so weak?'_

I would have just dropped to the ground, but I was afraid I would hurt myself.

Our house was not very big, but it was pretty tall.

I tried one more time to pull myself up, ut once again, I couldn't find the strength.

I decided that a sprained ankle wouldn't be that bad and let go of the window.

I closed my eyes and expected to be in some kind of pain, but I wasn't. Someone caught me.

**Oh, who caught her, I bet you know. Tell me who you think. Review Please.**

**You can check my profile to find out when i am going to update. :)**


	16. Vampire

**Chapter 16 (technically 17)**

I opened my eyes to see that it was Jagger who caught me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I scowled at him and slipped from his grasp easily. I started to walk back around to the front of the house to the front door.

"Wait," he said and grabbed my wrist.

"What!?" I yelled. Then something clicked in my mind. "What the hell are you doing here? It's after midnight. Are you a stalker or something?"

"I'm not a stalker, I needed to tell you something," he said.

"I don't want to hear it. Go get bent and die."

He let go of my wrist and proceeded to the front door.

"Look, I'm really sorry I hurt your feelings," he apologized.

I stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Hurt my feelings? It felt like you ripped my heart out, stepped on it, set on fire, watched it burn, then walked away. You didn't just hurt my feelings," I told him.

I started walking towards the front door again. It was locked. I know Jodie is home, but she is probably asleep. I rang the door bell numerous times, but got no answer.

"I'm a vampire," I heard Jagger say from behind me.

I started laughing hysterically, again.

"That was not the reaction I expected from you,' he said.

I looked at him and stopped laughing. "It sounds even stupider when you say it than when Raven did," I said.

"Raven told you?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. I know he doesn't expect me to believe him.

I turned back around and started banging on the door. "JODIE!!!!" I yelled.

"Do you think we are both making this up?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied without looking back. "Now will you get the hell away from me and leave me alone?"

"This is the reason I broke up with you. I did some bad things in the past and I didn't want you to get hurt," he explained.

"Aw, you didn't want me to get hurt, too late. And that is the lamest and oldest excuse I have ever heard," I said and continued to bang on the door. Jodie is a very heavy sleeper.

I finally gave up on the banging.

"Do you want proof?" He asked.

"Sure," I said with a small grim, slightly amused.

He opened his mouth wide enough for me to see his teeth. His canine teeth were larger and sharper than normal. They were curved to delicate points.

"What the hell does that prove? You can get fake vampire fangs at any Hot Topic."

He looked annoyed, then disappeared. I looked around confused, then I heard a click and looked up.

I gasped. There was a bat, with one green eye and one blue, looking at me.

That's not possible. I always knew vampires were real, but I never suspected Jagger of being one.

I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened then, Jagger was standing in front of me. Very close to me.

"Believe me now?" He asked.

I nodded slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. It felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't want to.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, that was what I wanted to prevent."

"Apology accepted."

He got even closer to me, if that was possible, and kissed me.

When we broke away from the kiss, I started thinking. Thinking about my childhood dream.

"Will you make me a vampire?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes," he replied.

"Really?" I asked, surprised at his sudden answer.

"After you graduate from high school."

"That's too long," I whined.

"Blaize, that's only one more year. You're a Jr."

"Fine," I said.

"I love you," he said, then disappeared.

'_Wow,'_ I thought.

I heard the front door open and I turned around. Jodie was looking at me.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"I came out to look at the stars and I got locked out. I've been banging on the door, but you're a very heave sleeper," I explained.

"Well, come in and go to bed," she commanded.

I went up to my nice, warm room and fell asleep immediately.

I went to sleep happy.

**The End**

**Author's notes: **_**'Get bent and die,'**_** is my favorite quote from L. J. Smith's ****Daughter's of Darkness****.**

**The sequel to this story is coming soon.**

**I need help for the sequel. Will you help me? I am open to suggestions. :)**

**_Questions for the sequel_:****What nationality should Blaize be? (She is ½ and ½)  
****Should she get a tattoo? What kind? Where?  
****Should someone die in the sequel?**


	17. Author's Note

**I have been thinking a lot lately. Should there be a sequel to this story?**

**I am currently writing another story, and it is most importabt to me right now.**

**If enough people say I should write a sequel, then I will. But if not, then I will just post the full story line.**

**-Thank you yo all of my wonderful viewers and subscribers**

**~Bre**


End file.
